


Fanfics de la Tenten Week 2021

by Lunitxi



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU Medieval, Casamiento, Cumpleaños, Descubrimiento de la belleza, Drama, F/M, HidaTen, Hidanxtenten, Independiente, ItaTen, Itachi x tenten, Multi, NejiTen - Freeform, Peleas, Romance, Romance complicado, Shinobi Sisters, Shinoten, Shipp Crack, Tentenweek2011, Tobirama x tenten, Tobiten, alternative universe, borrachos, misterio, niños
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunitxi/pseuds/Lunitxi
Summary: Celebrando la Tenten Week 2021 traigo una coleccion de oneshots los cuales tienen por tema:⚔día 1 : Misterios⚔día 2: Independiente⚔️dia 3: Cumpleaños⚔día 4: Au Histórico⚔día 5: Descubrimiento de la belleza/Sencillez⚔día 6: Tormenta⚔día 7:  Tema libreLos fanfics contienen shipps cracks y el confiable Nejiten 💖Para quien me sigue en Twitter o vio mis dibujos ya saben que trate de abordar en los temas aunque les sorprenderan mas los escritos al ver las shipps que maneje, los multishippers estaran felices.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Tenten, Hidan/Tenten (Naruto), Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Senju Tobirama/Tenten, Tenten/Uchiha Itachi





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Resumen: Tenten tiene que descubrir cierto misterio que ronda en su casa sobre quien se roba las galletas 🍪
> 
> Edad de los personajes: Tenten 10 años  
> Tobirama aqui cuenta con 15 años.
> 
> Universo alterno ⭐

Una y otra vez revisaba la alacena para ver si no se había confundido al observar alguna caja pero por más que buscaba no estaban ahí sus cajas de galletas, sabía que era la única que las consumía porque su abuela es diabética por lo que no se contemplaría probarlas por ser altas en azúcar al tener una cobertura de chocolate con un relleno de malvavisco y con trocitos de nuez simulando ser “ _chispas_ ” aparte su querida abuela es alérgica a estas por lo que la dejaba sin posibles culpables al ser las únicas que habitan en la casa.  
  


La pequeña se preguntaba donde podrían ir sus preciadas golosinas porque no es la primera vez que pasaba anteriormente han desaparecido de la despensa pero lo atribuía a que quizás no contó bien las cajas al hacer las compras o que su abuela pudo dárselas a alguien cuando van de visita y ella no estaba para comprobar que tomaran de sus preciadas galletas, a todo esto quizás una caja de galletas pérdida no era notorio pero ahora ver que las tres cajas que recién se compraron el día de ayer han desaparecido sí que la están haciéndose preguntar quién es el culpable del _robo_.   
  


Era hora de investigar este _**misterio**_ de las galletas desaparecidas en su propia casa por lo que la castaña va en busca de un abrigo en el armario de su abuela que vaya de acuerdo _al papel de detective_ y claro no puede faltar una lámpara que le ayude a buscar hasta en el último rincón del hogar, la pequeña Tenten ha visto “ _Detective Conan”_ y piensa que es hora de resolver este misterio como en las caricatura, debe atrapar al ladrón de galletas.  
  


Toma del armario un abrigo café de tonalidad oscura con un estilo similar al que _Sherlock Holmes_ usaría y no lo piensa tanto para ponérselo aunque por la diferencia de complexión le queda algo flojo de las mangas pero las arremanga para no arrastrar la tela aunque de lo largo le queda grande que incluso hace “ _desaparecer_ ” su short y parecer que solamente trae el abrigo encima, le hubiera gustado poder encontrar un sombrero que combinara con el vestuario pero no es posible al ver que no hay nada que se le parezca además si se pusiera algo en la cabeza tendría que deshacerse sus chonguitos para que no le estorben al usar dicha prenda.   
  


No le quedo de otra que buscar una lámpara en los cajones y sin problema la encontró, era hora de ponerse a actuar.

Miró la habitación de su abuela en perfecto orden, se preguntó a si misma si debería buscar aquí no es como si la mayor le fuera a esconder sus galletas puesto que fue ella misma quien accedió a comprárselas para que las comiera entre la semana, pero también como buena “ _detective_ ” que es debería revisar en todas partes aun si se trata de su propia abuela que parece ser la menos sospechosa por las razones anteriores.  
  


Revisó en el armario, en la mesa, debajo de los muebles usando la lámpara encendida para verificar cada rincón oscuro y sobretodo debajo de la cama pero nada raro encontró por lo que deja a la anciana como alguien **inocente** de esconderlas, decidió seguir con las demás habitaciones porque este misterio debe resolverse ahora no quiere quedarse con la duda del culpable del robo de sus galletas. Está claro que podría preguntarle a su abuela pero en esta ocasión ella ha salido a comer con una amiga por lo que la deja sola en casa buscando respuestas de este caso.

Continúo su búsqueda por toda la casa pero como en la habitación de su abuela no encontraba nada, revisó cajones, cestas, muebles, camas, basureros e incluso debajo de sillones pero nada de pistas que le resolvieran la duda de quien se robó sus preciadas galletas.  
  


Este misterio de verdad la está dejando cansando por andar revisando toda la casa y sin encontrar nada de pistas, la idea de rendirse le llegaba con más fuerza cuando se dio cuenta que no había a donde más revisar por lo que se quedó parada en la sala pensando si debe finalizar esta búsqueda o continuarla aunque parece que no puede haber otros lugares para buscar.   
  


Pero justo cuando se debatía sobre este asunto la puerta se escuchó abrir dando aviso a que su abuela ha llegado y la idea de preguntarle sobre las galletas era factible por lo que corrió a la puerta aun sosteniendo su lámpara en su mano.   
  


— Mi niña, he llegado — saludo a su nieta.

— Abue… — ella dejo de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que no es la única persona que ha llegado.

— ¿Dónde le dejó las bolsas? — el chico cargaba dos bolsas grandes.

— Puedes dejarlas en la cocina, en la alacena por favor — sugirió la mujer.

— Ok — él respondió.   
  


Tenten estaba sorprendida de ver a ese chico en su casa pero más por ver como ayudaba a su abuela con las compras… un momento ¿compras? 

¿Él es tan _**amable**_ como para ayudarle con los mandados? ¿es _amable_ para empezar?

La pequeña no podía siquiera disimular su asombro de verlo en su casa que lo siguió con la mirada como si se tratara de un _intruso_ o más bien de alguien que en su vida jamás hubiera imaginado ver en su casa, su abuela cerró la puerta y se acercó a su nieta.   
  


— Tenten, ve y ayúdale a sacar las cosas para acomodarlas en la alacena — ordeno la mujer.

— Si… — la castaña asintió, se preguntaba porque su abuela no le pidió ayuda para relizar las compras y estuvo siendo ayudada por este chico es más llegaba a pensar que su abuela esta comprando de más porque justamente ayer fueron al supermercado.  
  


Corrió hacia la cocina para alcanzarlo pero solo se encontró que él sacaba las compras como si estuviera en su propia casa, ella estaba asombrada de ver como aquel chico de carácter tan _arisco_ estuviera ahí en su casa actuando como “ _ **buen chico**_ ” pero sobretodo que supiera donde estaba la cocina y donde debe dejar casa cosa….

¿Qué pasa con eso último? 

¿Por qué parece que está en su propia casa?

— Pareces una copia _china_ _de Sherlock Holmes_ — habló el chico al vaciar cada producto en la alacena.

— EHHHH No es… — sujeta con fuerza la lámpara. — ¡ _ **Cállate, ojos de demonio**_! — grito enojada la pequeña sin temer una _represalia_.

— Vaya que insulto más simple, no esperaba menos de una **niña** que parece **un panda detective** — termina de vaciar la bolsa en la alacena.

— Pero que tonterías dices _**chico demonio,**_ eres un tonto — ella contestó malhumorada.

— Tranquila, no estoy aquí para discutir con _una niña con complejo de panda_ — él señalo su peinado. — Menos con una niña que solo _usa un abrigo encima quizás hasta se te cae por lo grande que esta_ — señalo la prenda. 

— Tú… que si traigo **algo** debajo — se sonrojo abruptamente. — ¡ _Eres un demonio pervertido_! — gritó nuevamente.

— Oh vamos **niña** _no pongas esa cara sino pensaran que acoso a menores_ — se burló de su expresión. 

— ¡Eres un tonto, _demonio pervertido_! — ella volvió a insultarlo pero tenía la cara roja aún por ver que la siguen mirando a los ojos.

— Y tú una **_niña panda_** — responde el chico.

— Oye tú…

— Nos vemos _**niñita panda**_ — se llevó una caja de galletas.

— Ey, espera ¿Por qué te llevas esa caja? — menciona Tenten al ver que se llevan precisamente la caja de galletas que le gustan mucho (son como las que se perdieron).

— Tu abuela me lo regalo— responde el mayor.

— ¡Espera _demonio_!… — se adelantó para cruzarse en su camino. — ¿Cómo que te las regaló? — pidió respuestas la pequeña.

— Haber _niña panda con complejo de detective barato_ — él señalaba su ropa y la miro enojarse por tal comentario. — Me ofreció pagarme con _esto_ — alza la caja.

— Pero esas son….

— ¿Te **gustan** , no? Es una lástima porque me las regala especialmente a mí… no puedo _negarme_ a recibir esto como _pago_ — agitó la caja con una sonrisa burlona. 

— A ti no deben gustarte las galletas dulces, nunca veo que compres dulces — interrumpió la pequeña enojada.

— Ey, ¿quieres decirme que me estás viendo o porque sabes que no las compraría? — comento el chico de forma burlona. — _**Niña, no quiero acosadoras**_ — subió los hombros en señal de desaprobación.

— ¡Yo… _**nunca te acosaría**_ , no a ti! — gritó la castaña.

— _Con esa cara roja nadie te va creer_ — le señalo su rostro.

— No es… — fruncía el ceño pero se sentía _intimidada_ ante su mirada. — Mi cara no es por…

— Pero Tenten ¿Qué haces con ese abrigo? — la anciana pregunto al verla. 

— Abue… yo solo… — se giró para darse cuenta que la mayor los había alcanzado a medio pasillo.

— No te preocupes te queda _bonito_ y no me molesta que lo hayas tomado, ¿no crees que le queda perfecto, _Tobi_? ¿Ella es linda, no? — la mayor ahora se dirige a preguntarle al invitado.

— _**Necesita crecer para que pueda opinar**_ — responde el albino.

— Ay _Tobi_ , para opinar no necesitas pensar en la edad de mi querida Tenten — menciona la abuela con una sonrisa.

— Para mi….

— Abue, no le preguntes esas cosas — la niña interrumpió al albino, tenía la cara muy roja aun y agitaba los brazos para que dejasen aquel tema. — Mejor… pregúntale ¿Por qué se lleva las galletas? — saco el tema de la nada aunque si es una buena pregunta por hacer.

— Oh las galletas, esas son por ayudarme con las compras — menciona la mujer.

— Pero son mis galletas ¿Por qué se las lleva? ¿no es mejor pagarle? Además ayer había tres cajas y hoy ya no hay nada ¿Qué pasaron con esas? — hace un montón de preguntas la pequeña.

— Le doy las galletas porque esas _**son sus favoritas**_ y su madre _no le deja comerlas porque no permite que consuman golosinas_ , secretamente hoy en la mañana le di unas cajas para su otro hermano Itama además esas tres cajas fueron reemplazadas hoy, _Tobi_ me las pagó y me ayudó con las compras cuando me vio en la tienda hoy, ¿no te diste cuenta de las cajas de galletas al ayudarle? Ahora están 4 cajas y una que se lleva _Tobi_ — la anciana explico brevemente.

— ¿Qué? — Tenten abrió la boca con sorpresa ante lo narrado.

— Gracias por _esto_ — hizo alusión a la caja aunque se le veían un poco coloradas las mejillas ante lo contado. — Pero debo irme Itama le gustan mucho estas galletas, me retiro y cuando quiera ayuda hábleme — el albino se adelantó a irse. 

— Más bien gracias a ti _Tobi_ y cuando quieras puedes venir por alguna galleta, salúdame a Itama — la anciana se despidió.

— Si, lo hare, muchas gracias y adiós — respondió el chico al abrir la puerta para irse.  
  


Tenten se había quedado más que sorprendida ante _la resolución del misterio del robo de galletas que más bien resultaba en que siempre la abuela había sido la culpable de que faltaran estas_ , bueno más bien se trata de que las regalaba o daba como pago a Tobirama lo cual la deja más que confundida porque no imaginaba que ese chico con apariencia de “ _rebelde_ ” fuera de los que se _les prohíben comer golosinas y que tenga que consumirlas en secreto_ además es _**amable**_ con su abuela al ayudarle a cargar las compras pero más en especial que le gustaran dichas galletas algo que _no pareciera ir con su apariencia_.  
  


Lo conocía por _vista/superficialmente_ además de que vivían en el mismo edificio y por las historias que rondaban acerca del “ _ **demonio de ojos rojos”**_ de la secundaria vecina a donde asiste a la primaria no era alguien con quien quisiera tratar, muchos de sus compañeros decían que Tobirama era un chico _muy violento_ que con solo mirarlo más de 3 segundos a la cara te golpearía por eso debías evitar mirarlo fijamente, ella no creía que algunos niños fueran tan cobardes pero ver que todo mundo contaba ciertas historias le hicieron creer que tiene _algo de cierto_ más por ver que cuando lo miraba en la calle nunca lo encontraba acompañado por lo que suponía que era cierto el temor de cruzar miradas con _el violento demonio de ojos rojos._

Aunque fueran “ _vecinos_ ” al vivir en el mismo edificio era _difícil_ siquiera hablarle y eso sin contar la diferencia de edad de los 5 años pero hoy parece que estaban hablando con tanta _facilidad_ bueno aunque sea **discutiendo** pero era algo que no se imaginaba hacer es más nunca se hubiera contemplado cruzar una palabra con él, tampoco se imaginaria estar _sonrojándose_ por sus bromas…

¡Un momento! 

¿ _ **Sonrojándose**_? 

¿Por qué lo hace? 

¿Es acaso otro _**misterio**_?

¿Un _misterio_ que se resolverá tan _fácilmente_ o no?  
  


¿Por qué tendría que ser un _misterio_?

¿No debe simplemente **odiarlo** por las burlas y ya?

¿No debe ser esa su _conclusión_? 

¿Por qué está dudando de que sea _por otra cosa_?

Que _misterio_ más _problemático_ es…

darse cuenta que Tobirama le gustan las galletas que a ella le gustan mucho y que él sea el "ladrón indirecto de estás" en este misterio que trató de resolver sobre quien se robaba sus galletas....

Ahora ya no lo ve igual....  
  
  


_**🍪 FIN 🍪**_  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Día 2: Independiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A su corta edad Tenten aprendió a ser independiente, es huérfana y tiene que ser fuerte, no tiene tiempo de llorar por lo que le pase… tiene que lidiar sus peleas sola porque nadie lo hará por ella. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edad de los personajes: 8 años de ambos
> 
> "Pareja: Nejiten" 🐦
> 
> Narración en primera persona.

Las clases habían terminado en la academia ninja por lo general la mayoría se marcha directo a sus casas porque desean volver a la _comodidad_ de sus hogares pero en mi caso no quería volver a tiempo debido a que en casa no hay quien me espere además están las responsabilidades del clan, al llegar me siento nuevamente enjaulado. 

Ser de la rama secundaria _apesta_ … 

Tengo que aguantar las restricciones de entrenamiento, no me pueden enseñar técnicas de la rama principal, debo servirlos al entrenar a la **inútil heredera** … a la inútil por la que mi padre murió…

Como **la odio** , no es más que una inútil _consentida_ que no hace nada bien y solo por nacer en la rama principal ya tiene más _beneficios_ que yo, no le cuesta nada tener maestros que la ayuden mientras que a mí no me permiten obtener la ayuda de personas tan _hábiles_ como los que le enseñan a ella. 

Y sobre todo ella **no conoce el dolor de llevar esta marca en la frente** , no sabe del dolor por el cual se vive discriminación entre nuestra misma familia, no sabe de la carga emocional por la que paso cada día cuando la rama principal me trata como _basura_ solo porque ya no tengo quien me “ _defienda_ ”, mi padre está muerto por su culpa… 

Nada de esto es justo, es de las razones por las que a veces odio esta _cadena_ llamada “ _sangre_ ”, **un linaje que solo me esclaviza.**

¿Eh?

¿Qué es ese ruido? 

Algo llama mi atención al campo de entrenamiento que está a unos 15 metros, se escuchó como un golpe fuerte no es de extrañarse que haya mucho ruido pero me pareció que también sonaba como un _quejido_ de alguien, ¿estarán practicando algún combate? 

Da igual no es de mi incumbencia y debo seguir mi camino… tendré que irme a casa, no más bien regresare a la _jaula_ que llamo “ _hogar_ ”.

🌌  
🌠  
☀  
🍃

Otro día más en clase, no pasa nada interesante todos hablan mientras el maestro salió, es de los momentos que odio más porque todos se vuelven _ruidosos_ siempre hablando tan fuerte en especial ese chico sin talento para el ninjutsu, es un completo perdedor que pierde su tiempo en la academia. Si no tiene habilidades para hacer jutsus será un estorbo para sus futuros compañeros, solo mírenlo está ahí haciendo flexiones de la nada porque le han dicho inútil y lo es.

Todos aquí no parecen tener _talento_ ni ser _prodigios_ , son simples niños que no hacen nada más que jugar a ser ninjas por _moda_ , seguramente ni conocen el verdadero dolor de perder seres queridos por _misiones_ o son tan ingenuos para pensar que todo saldrá “ _bien_ ”. 

No hay nadie interesante en la clase con quien competir… ahora que lo recuerdo había alguien que dijo que tenía una motivación para ser ninja por lady Tsunade…

¿Qué?

¡Maldición!

Me quede viendo a un punto fijo y pensarán que estaba viendo a Tenten… debo ver a otro lado, no quiero que piensen que la veo a ella. No me interesa socializar con mis compañeros de clase sería un fastidio que creyeran que me interesa esa niña tan _simple_ y sin _linaje_ …

Una huérfana sin nadie que la espere en casa cuando vuelve… quizás por eso ella se queda a entrenar después de clases…

Parece que no le ha ido bien si tiene un curita en su cara…

🍃🌿🍂🍃

Estoy feliz porque las clases terminaron, no sabía que estaría a gusto de terminar actividades pero cuando vi que nos juntaban en equipos deseaba que terminara ya estos ejercicios, el equipo con el que me toco simplemente eran unos _estorbos_ : un niño que ni sabe lanzar bien un kunai y una niña que se espanta con cada ruido que escuchaba en el campo de entrenamiento fueron un estorbo para realizar la mini _misión_ que teníamos de búsqueda del “ _tesoro_ ” al _competir_ contra otros equipos. En esta actividad gane yo en solitario porque esos _estorbos_ no me ayudaron en nada, de pensar que a futuro cuando me gradué tendré que formar un equipo de tres me hace odiar estas reglas por buscar tener que lidiar con el “ _compañerismo_ ”.

Solo espero que no me toque un equipo _inútil_ pero sobretodo que no tenga como compañero al inútil de Rock Lee que no puede realizar ni un miserable lanzamiento de kunai sin equivocarse. 

Y de compañera solo espero que no me toque con alguien tan asustadiza como lo fue aquella niña de la práctica, sería un fastidio lidiar con alguien tan inútil.

Hoy he decidido quedarme un rato a practicar en el campo de la escuela un rato para hacer tiempo, no quiero llegar a casa porque cada miércoles la **inútil** de Hinata tiene que entrenar y Isamu cree que debo ayudarla. No quiero entrenar con ella porque todo se complica cuando la veo, _deseo matarla_ y si me sobrepaso seré reprendido por Hiashi… 

Maldito viejo, no lo considero un tío que me agrade es más una persona que me echa en cara la autoridad que tiene para hacerme sufrir con el sello del ave enjaulada, un _**verdugo**_ eso es lo que es mi _tío_. 

Aunque ahora mismo no sé qué podría hacer como actividad en la escuela, domino perfectamente el taijutsu para mi edad, el ninjutsu no es algo que quisiera practicar ahora mismo… Ummm quizás pueda intentar con la puntería sin usar mi byakugan, sería algo sencillo e inútil por mis técnicas principales pero me puede mantener ocupado lo suficiente para no llegar a la “ _jaula_ ” temprano.

Me dirigí a la cancha de entrenamiento para la práctica de lanzamiento de shurikens, en el trascurso del camino volví a escuchar un golpe fuerte como de alguien impactando contra la pared. No es que me importe pero active mi byakugan para ver qué pasaba y me encontré con la sorpresa de que era Tenten pero no estaba sola…

Ella estaba peleando contra dos chicos que parecen ser de 10 años por su tamaño, no considero que pueda ser una pelea justa porque ambos la atacan al mismo tiempo… ¿esa niña no sabe rendirse? 

Ya van dos veces que la tiran al suelo y se vuelve a levantar, diría que su flujo de chakra no se ve bien que digamos…

¿Qué pasa con ellos? 

Son unos idiotas que no tienen _honor_ al atacar a una niña usando técnicas un poco más _avanzadas_ …

¿Se van a _aprovechar_ de una niña? 

No es que me importe pero no sería _educado_ de mi parte no ayudarla, es mi compañera de clase y debería hacer _algo_ …

Cuando iba a moverme a ayudarla me detuve cuando ella se volvió a levantar y los encaro nuevamente, no es que me quede viendo todo de lejos pero no puedo aparecer de la nada cuando la veo tan decidida aparte parece que no tendrá problemas…

— ¡Ya les dije que dejen de molestarme, que les valga si soy huérfana y no tengo para comprar kunais! — ella gritó fuertemente con la cara muy enojada levantando su puño.

Ellos no le dijeron nada solo se quedaron pasmados…

— Que mal chicos, molestando a una **_dulce niña_** , no es de hombres hacerlo — dijo el portador del sharingan al aparecer detrás de Tenten.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta que alguien ha venido a _rescatarla_.

— ¡No-o lo volve-eremo-os a ha-acer, perdónenos Uchiha-a sama! — gritaron muy espantados los niños, sí que son unos cobardes.

— Más les vale o si no… lo sabrán los profesores sobre el acoso a los menores — él les mostro su sharingan activado claramente está amenazanando. 

— ¡LO SENTIMOS… Wahhhh! — dijeron en unísono y se fueron corriendo como los cobardes que son.

— ¿Estás bien? — el Uchiha le preguntó.

— Sí pero… no tenías por qué hacerlo, yo sola puedo defenderme — Tenten respondió.

— Lo siento si me entrometí pero ningún hombre permitiría que maltraten a una niña de esa forma, no es _malo_ que los acuses si te acosan y no es _malo_ pedir ayuda — menciona el Uchiha al moverse para verla de frente.

— Lo oíste… soy huérfana, debo ser **independiente** y fuerte por mí misma, nadie peleara mis peleas ni me defenderá… no tengo tiempo para llorar por lo que me pase… — su expresión se vio más seria diría que parece algo _triste_. — Aun así… gracias por tu ayuda — responde Tenten con… ¿la cara roja?

— Ey, no es nada, admiro que pienses así pero si necesitas ayuda pídemela mi nombre es Ita…

— No me lo digas, no quiero depender de nadie… — ella agito las manos para interrumpirlo. — Seré fuerte algún día como Lady Tsunade, si sigo entrenando lo seré — dijo Tenten con determinación.

— Espero que lo logres bueno me marcho y sigue entrenando pequeña — él esbozo una sonrisa y se esfumo.

Tenten se ha quedado sola nuevamente, su brazo lo ha mantenido como si estuviera a punto de empezar una pelea y su cara esta algo roja mientras mira el punto donde desapareció aquel Uchiha (tal como vino se fue… que conveniente su participación aunque _hizo y dijo lo que yo pensaba hacer_ ), hablando de eso quizás el golpe que escuche ayer fue de ella peleando por eso el curita en su cara ha sido producto de la riña que tuvo con esos niños, ellos la acosan por ser huérfana y claramente _pobre_ pero Tenten no se lamenta y los encara con sus puños aunque sean más grandes como hábiles que ella. Verla así me hace pensar en que **_no es una niña común_** , es fuerte a su manera diría que incluso parece más determinada que la mayoría de nuestra clase al tener **_una meta clara_** y que se porte de manera _independiente_ ante lo que le ocurre. 

Es huérfana y no se lamenta por esta situación ni llora por el acoso, pelea hasta el final y no busca ayuda de nadie… 

Muy independiente eso es **admirable** que _brille_ por si sola…

¿Qué con este pensamiento?

¿será por el sol que ella se ve más _resplandeciente_? 

Solo es una niña que.. no debería tomar en cuenta… 

pero entonces ¿Por qué me sigo escondiendo para no ser _visto_? 

No entiendo nada…

Lo único que me queda claro es que ella es muy independiente y se ha ganado mi **_respeto_** … creo que no puedo considerarla una _inútil_ al ver como se esfuerza sin venir de un clan o tener una habilidad sanguínea particular. 

_**Tenten no es como las demás**_ …

🍀 _**FIN**_ 🍀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : Neji al principio de la historia va narrando su vida y su odio por la rama principal: por su prima/tío, considero poner esta perspectiva de un niño más egocentrista que va con lo mostrado en el anime y manga donde cambia hasta que pierde la pelea con Naruto. Quise narrarlo este oneshot/DIA de la Tenten week con Neji como narrador principal para tener una perspectiva diferente y como alguien puede verla: asombrarse de su madurez o independencia. 
> 
> Los golpes/ruidos que escuchó Neji si eran porque acosaban a Tenten (el golpe en su mejilla se lo hicieron aquellos niños), Itachi la salvó al final del capítulo y el Hyuga solo se quedó como espectador pero al menos cambio su opinión de la castaña ahora la ve como alguien respetable. 


End file.
